1. Technical Field
The present disclosure is related to coating devices, especially to a coating device using electron cyclotron resonance (ECR).
2. Description of Related Art
A typical coating device with electron cyclotron resonance (ECR) for coating substrates obtains ionized particles through microwaves forming standing waves on the substrates to excite reaction gas in a reaction chamber. Two sets of electrical magnets are positioned around the reaction chamber to convolute electrons to speed obtaining of the ionized particles. Therefore, the ionized reaction gas forms films on the substrates. However, the typical coating device can only coat one substrate at one time, and cannot satisfy batch coating.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a new coating device which can overcoming the foregoing problems.